Black and Blue
by owluvr
Summary: Charis Black's perfect sister has just become a disowned member of the Black family because she married a blood traitor.  How will she react?  And more importantly, how will her parents react? Written for BraverSmarterStronger's Black Family Tree Contest.


Black and Blue

A/N-This is a story that I wrote for the Black Family Tree Challenge. It's about Charis Black as she watches her sister tell her family she is going to marry Septimus Weasley and be disgraced by her family forever. In case you care, I chose the title Black and Blue because the family's name is Black. Also, black means power, elegance, formality, death, evil and mystery. On the other hand, blue means loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth and heaven. So they are opposite. Also, black and blue is a term for bruises or injuries just in case you didn't know. Enjoy!

I was sitting in my room when my oldest sister Cedrella walked in. I'm the youngest in my family, next is Callidora, and then the oldest is Cedrella. When we were little we used to make fun of her calling her "Cinderella," but she really did look like her. She had just finished her seventh year of Hogwarts and was the pride of our family. She was long blonde hair that went almost to the middle of her stomach. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled whenever she was excited. But they weren't sparkling now.

"Aris?" That's what everyone calls me. They either call me Charis or Aris.

"Yes, Ced?" I'm the only one who calls her Ced. Everyone else usually calls her Ella.

"I need to talk to you,"

"What about?"

"I…I'm leaving home."

"What do you mean? Have you found your Prince Charming already?" I was joking, but the look in her eyes was deadly serious. She pressed her perfect red lips together and frowned with a look that was like a-have-I-already-told-you-this-look.

"No way!" I almost yelled, "Seriously?" She nodded.

"Calli! Get in here!" I yelled. Calli is short for Callidora, just like Aris is short for Charise.

"What?" Calli asked running in, "Is everyone okay?" Calli is really pretty, but a lot less beautiful than Ella. She has blond hair too, but it's an in-between blonde blonde and dirty blond, like mine is.

"Yeah, we're fine," I reassured her, "Ced just told me something really interesting and I needed to tell you, too."

"What is it, Ella?" Calli asked her hazel eyes were full of concern. Ced seemed incapable of speech. The whole time she had been lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Is she okay?" Calli asked.

"Yes," I said, I think she's just in shock,"

"So, what's the news?" Calli asks.

"She's moving away from home, to go live with a boy she _loves."_

"Really?" Calli asks, "Who?"

"That's the part I don't know,"

"Well, I hope it's what Mother and Father consider an 'appropriate' boy," Calli says, "But the way she's asking," Jerks her thumb towards Ced, "I highly doubt it,"

"Ced?" I asked, "What's the name of the boy?" Ced moves, which is the first movement she's had in minutes. Ced looks at me dead center into my green eyes with her blue ones.

"Septimus, Septimus Weasley."

Calli and I are staring at her in total shock.

"No way!" Calli yells, "Mother and Father are going to be mad at you for running off with a blood traitor.

"I know," Ced says, "But we've been dating for a while, and I really love him. I also hate how in this stupid family, we are not allowed to marry who we want without getting burned off a family tree. I mean, honestly, come on!"

"I know," I said, "What are we going to do? You have to go with him. But I'm going to miss you,"

"I'm going to miss you too. I've got all my bags packed, I just have to tell Mother and Father." She said the last few words in an icy tone.

"We'll come with you," I said and we hugged. We brought all her bags downstairs, by the front door, and .She walked into the drawing room, right by the front door, so she could make an easy escape. I was to get Father and Calli was to get Mother to come to the drawing room so she could tell them.

I knocked softly on the door of Father's Study, he hates when we interrupt him.

"Father, Father," I call softly.

"What is it, Charis?" He asked. You see, only me, Calli, Ced, and our friends use our nicknames. Everyone else calls use by our real names. But our professors do call us Miss Black. I doubt our parents even know about our nicknames. Not that they would care, anyway.

"Cedrella needs to talk to you in the drawing room,"

"Not now, maybe later,"

"No Father," I said a little sternly, "It needs to be now,"

He sighed, "Fine, but let's make it quick,"

"Okay," I replied, not sure what to say. We walked in silence.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Father asked, as a way of breaking the silence.

"No, Father," I lied easily. Unlike some kids, I have no problem lying to my parents.

When we reached the drawing room Mother was already there sitting down. Calli and I took seats on the other side of the room so we would not be anywhere near our parents when they heard the news.

"Cedrella, what is it you have to tell us?" Father asked her.

Ced took a deep breath, but when it came out, it wavered. "Now listen," Cedrella said slowly and calmly, though I could sense her nervousness, "I'm moving away from home to marry Septimus Weasley and there is nothing you can do about it,"

My parent's faces went from confusion to shock in mere seconds.

"Now you listen here Cedrella Black," Mother almost snarled, "You are most certainly not going to marry _Septimus Weasley!_ A Weasley! They're the biggest blood traitor family there is in this world!"

"Yes I am," Cedrella's voice was shaking. But as she spoke it became stronger, "You can't stop me,"

"Oh yes we can! A Weasley! Think of when the rest of the family hears that _our daughter _has married a Weasley! Think of what other will say when they hear! Our family will be shamed forever!"

"So," Cedrella asked, "You care more about what others think of us than my happiness?"

Mother looked angrier than I have ever seen her. Father seemed so mad he was at a loss for words.

"Mother, Cedrella, calm down! We aren't going to let this divide our family…" I blurted out.

"Charis, sit down!" Mother screamed at me and I obediently sat down. Cedrella gave me a smile.

"I am leaving and I am NEVER coming back. Take your precious little pureblood family and leave me out of it!" Cedrella screamed. She grabbed her stuff by the door and walked out.

"Cedrella," I screamed. I ran after her, but it was too late. She had Disapparated. She was gone. I walked back inside. My mother glared at me and Calli.

"Do either of you want to leave with her?" She snarled at us.

Calli shock her head. I swallowed the big lump that was in my throat and shock my head too.

"Right," Mother said, "Now there's only one thing left to do," She raised her wand and pointed it towards my sisters face one the Black Family Tapestry. She murmured a word that I couldn't hear and then a jet of red light went toward my sister's face on the tapestry. When it hit I wanted to shout, "No!" but I didn't. It burned her face out of the tapestry. My sister, Cedrella Black had been disowned and was not part of our family anymore.

"Go to bed," Mother said and Calli and I went upstairs. I went to bed. and I never saw Cedrella ever again.

Years later, when I look back, this is my biggest moment-my biggest what if. What if I had gone with my sister? What if…? I never saw here again. I never got to say goodbye. Everybody says it's great to be descended from the Blacks, but I'm not sure anymore. We give each other black and blue wounds. Not physically, though. Mentally. I vowed that night that I would never care if my family married someone that was not pure.

A/N-This is an edit so sorry, but for some reason some random letters appeared at the end of my story. So sorry, technical difficulties. Thanks to for pointing that out!has married a Weasleyh hashhhhrihfighjhfj


End file.
